Raping Death The Kid
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Liz and Patti deciede to "play" with Kid? LEMONS! One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


**Wicked:** Ok Lemony you've been watching your animes…again.

**Awesome:** Do I even want to know what a 'Soul Eater' is?

**Lemony:** ITS AN ANIME…damn you both. Ok, I seriously have no idea what inspired this story. It's just a random snippet I happen to thinking of as I was taking a nap…BTW This is my FIRST Soul Eater fic so please be nice! And Enjoy. Oh! And I don't have a Beta Reader so please ignore the mistakes…

* * *

><p>Raping Death The Kid<p>

What has the world come to when a young man cannot nap in peace? That was the question Death The Kid was asking himself as his arms were held above his head by his friend/weapon Patti Thompson. Her older sister, Liz Thompson, was sitting on his thighs and smirking triumphantly. He was pinned down to the perfectly symmetrical couch in their living room beneath the sisters.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He hissed, Patti had his arms palm- up and rested her knees in his hands so all he could do was crane his neck to look at the eldest sister. His eyes went impossibly wide when he saw the scantily-clad girls both dressed in nothing but tank-tops and panties.

"Just having a little fun…" Liz purred with a lecherous grin plastered across her face. "This is revenge for all the times you belittled us and ranting on about symmetry."

"Liz," Kid said trying to reason with the two girls, "You know as well as I do that everything must be perfectly balanced on the right and left and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah balance and symmetry and yadda, yadda, yadda." Liz said waving her hand absently.

She continued, smirking slightly. "Listen Kid, Patti and I are horny, that's all. And you're the only guy close by so we decided you'll do as a personal fuck bunny."

Kid's face went numb. "Excuse me?"

"Yay! Horny sisters and fuck bunnies!" Patti laughed,

"Y-you can't do this!" Kid said trying to reason with them. It was a useless effort seeing as though aroused women don't listen very well. "You guys are sisters! That's incest!"

"No its not," Liz assured him, "We're going to take turns with you. Since I'm the oldest I get to go first, and Patti's gonna close her eyes, so there."

"But-but-but-but!" Kid was unable to come up with any another excuses as to why he thought this was wrong!

"Kid think about," Liz said wriggling her hips slightly, "You're about to bang two good-looking sisters. A lot of guys would kill to be in your situation."

Liz continued to roll her hips against Kid's straining erection. Wait, erection? When did that happen? This was not good, he was about to be raped by two big-breasted, pretty, curvy, sisters! Hold the hell on…how was that bad again?

Kid struggled a moment longer before falling still. There was no way he could squirm out from beneath them so he might as well lay back and take it. Granted, he was going to complain the entire time.

"I hope you know this counts as rape." He said blankly, Liz just shrugged.

"Men have been doing it to women for centuries, and now we're just returning the favor." She purred huskily.

"And it's not rape if you want it!" Patti exclaimed,

"Kid if you keep talking I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut," Liz warned,

"So?" Kid sneered trying to keep his composure,

"So…it'll be asymmetrical!" Liz hissed, "And you'll be garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"

"NO!" Kid cried,

"Then shut up and stay still!" Patti laughed, Kid was hyperventilating. The thought of being off balance in any way was a fate worse than death in his OCD-riddled mind. Finally reaching the end of his pitiful rope, Kid stilled and allowed himself to become the sister's plaything. Liz chuckled and began to work at getting him out of his suit. Luckily he wasn't hearing his heavy black suit jacket and was clad only his white dress shirt, suspenders, slacks, and socks.

Liz licked her lips and suddenly kissed Kid roughly. At first the young grim reaper lips stiffened, slowly but surely he melted into the kiss, actually liking the feeling of Liz's mouth connected to his.

"Patti…" Liz breathed against Kid's lips, "Close your eyes…"

"Ok sis!" Patti snapped her eyes shut and kept them tightly closed. The deal was she didn't watch when it was Liz's turn and Liz wouldn't watch her.

Once they had some…er…_privacy_, Liz continued to devour Kid's mouth. While Patti held his arms down, Liz had her wicked way with her meister. Pressing didn't seem like enough, so the elder sister pulled at his lips, capturing them between hers, suckling and letting her teeth tease the soft skin. Kid had relaxed completely now and even shocked himself when he parted Liz's lips and slid his tongue inside. He was reward with a surprised moan from the girl on top of him. He lapped at her mouth slowly, deeply, longingly, licking and sucking her tongue. Kid wanted to show Liz that she wasn't the only one who knew how to kiss, dammit.

Liz groaned slightly when she a hard bulge pressed into her stomach right below her belly button. A pulse fluttered through her stomach and gush of wetness escaped her, it flowed like honey, collecting between her legs. Patti, who still had her eyes closed, could hear everything and couldn't stop herself from panting. She couldn't help herself, she peeked one eye open…

When Kid and Liz finally broke their kiss, Liz leaned up and stared down at the grim reaper. He was panting and flushed, good, that meant he had a reaction. She smirked and pulled her tank top over her head. Those breasts that drove Kid crazy dropped into view and his cock spasmed. Had this been any other time, he would freaked out about the fact that Liz's breasts were smaller than her sisters. But now, did he care? Hell nah.

Kid's gaze was no focused on her body. Liz was…was…perfect. She had curves that could make any woman jealous and a pair of round tantalizing breasts that Kid would do anything to kiss, lick, suck, massage and any other wicked thing he could think of. Liz was lucky Patti was sitting on Kid's hands otherwise…

Liz giggled Kid's lemon-yellow eyes glazed over. He stared up at Liz hungrily, no longer wanting to say anything to stop this delicious act of lust. There was familiar stirring in Kid's loins…

Liz chuckled and began to work at the buttons on Kid's crisp, white dress shirt. Agonizingly slow, the elder Thompson sister parted Kid's shirt. Although thin, Kid was very toned with sharp, tight muscles that swelled beneath sleek alabaster skin. He had a smooth milky torso that tapered down to sinew, flat, rippled abdomen.

Patti, who was peeking, saw Kid's chest and had to fight the urge to sink her teeth into it. She hoped Liz wouldn't take forever with her turn.

Liz didn't want to waste any more time, her hands went straight to Kid's slacks. The purr of his zipper made both sisters shudder. Bravely, the brunette reached inside and pulled out Kid's wonderfully hard cock.

Bot Patti's eyes shot open when she saw it, Liz's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. Kid couldn't help but arch an eyebrow and give both sisters a cocky smirk.

"Oh my goodness…" Patti breathed looking down at it,

"Kid…you're not a grim reaper, you're a damn incubus…" Liz mused aloud.

Death The Kid was packing. His length was beyond enormous with a bulbous, mushrooming head. The long, thick member was swollen with hot blood. Its shaft was pale and veiny and it lead down to a nest of black pubic hair…which strangely had three white strips on one side, like his head.

Both Liz and Patti stared at the huge tool hungrily.

Liz swallowed and positioned her body above the erect flesh. Kid was bit his lower lip when she pushed the soaking crotch of her panties aside, revealing her beautifully manicured heat. The sweet smell of her wetness drifted into his nostrils and Kid growled involuntarily. He could see her hard, pink clit slip from her hot folds…

"Liz…" Kid said grimacing when his cock twitch,

"Oh my god! It moved!" Patti whispered to herself, fascinated by what was going on in front of her.

Liz bit her lower lip and sank down onto Kid's cock. Both of them groaned when their bodies connected. Kid's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slid deep into Liz's soft, tight sleeve. Her hot juices bathed him in wet heat, he stared up at her, trying to keep still as she rolled her hips deliciously, winding his cock inside her. Liz was on top of him, grinding, heaving, gasping, and buckling. Patti's hold on Kid began to weaken as she started to pant and feel a wave of heat wash over her.

Kid was not about to be taken lightly. He arched his back and began pumping his hips with all his might. He was rewarded with a loud cry from the older sister. Liz's thru her head back and pleasure and began to ride her miester for all he was worth.

They seemed to fuck for hours, much to Patti's chagrin. She wanted some cock too…if Liz kept up her pace, Kid wouldn't have any energy left for her.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…" Liz hissed as Kid set his rhythm and continued hammering his cock between her thighs, guiding his strokes deeper, creating greater friction and making Liz's hot walls clamp around him.

"Patti…Quick, I need to tag out!" Liz moaned loudly, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…"

Quickly Patti grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her off of Kid just in the nick of time and they switched places. Kid didn't even have time to adjust as Patti snatched off her panties, jumped on his cock, and rode him as hard as she could.

"Patti…Liz…shit!" Kid swore as he felt burning pleasure rocket up his spine. Patti was doing something that was between a mixture of giggling and moaning. But it felt wonderful to have her miester's aching cock thrusting deep inside her. Patti let out short, rhythmic screams as Kid smashed into her sweet spot over and over again.

"Kid! Please don't stop!" Patti cried,

"You like that, huh?" Kid purred thrusting his hips faster and harder, "Oh fuck…"

Kid was driving deep into Patti, determined to bust a new hole in the younger sister. Patti bit her lower lip and just as she was about to cum, Liz grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Kid.

She had perfect timing because Kid couldn't stop his powerful release from jerking his body. His white, creamy cum shot from the tip of his cock and bathed in his length. It flowed like liquid-hot magma down Kid's shaft, oozing slowly as he panted from his climax.

Liz and Patti both exchanged looks and crawled over Kid's limp frame. He could do anything but lay there, boneless. The sisters giggled and teasingly ran their tongues over the now flaccid organ, lapping up all the cum that dripped from inside Kid.

"Mmmm…" Liz purred, "That was fun Kid. We should do it again real soon."

"Yummy!" Patti giggled popping her lips as if she was tasting something scrumptious.

Kid was awestruck at what had just happened.

Now able to move around he leaned up on his elbows and watched at the sisters composed themselves.

"I feel much better now," Liz said stretching lavishly and putting her shirt back on, "I needed that…"

Patti was still giggling uncontrollably.

"You minxes…" Kid growled, "You've done this before haven't you?"

Both Liz and Patti smiled broadly but neither one of them said a word as they left the living room, thus leaving Kid alone. The young grim reaper flopped back on the couch and glared up at the ceiling.

"I'll get you both back…" Kid growled lustfully to himself, "When you least expect it…"

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked&amp;Awesome:<strong> ...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

**Lemony:** Hehehehe a lemon, duh…well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. Remember, this is my first Soul Eater fic so please be nice, no flames please…REVIEW!


End file.
